A Boxed In Dream
by hrs289
Summary: Two enemies that can only find silent dreams with in each other. Slash! Yaoi! FrostIron! Top!Loki. Bottom!Tony. Don't like it, don't read it. MaleXMale Reviews make me smile! :D


**First time ever writing a lemon…like…thing… I really have no idea what this is. If the concept of the dreams and nightmares is unclear, sorry! But try to enjoy anyways. Reviews make me smile! :D**

This was not what it looked like. Really. If Coulson or Hawk-eye were to walk in right now they would not see what they were seeing. Any of the other Avengers would see sex. Probably a bit of treason too for not calling in the world's Number One Villain. That wasn't what was happening though. It wasn't just sex. But it was nowhere close to the clique term "making love." But there was no trace of hate. A brutal release of hopelessness.

Tony Stark mused over this as he got pushed back on to his bed rather harshly by a seemingly furious God of Mischief. With a slight gasp as Loki suddenly and yet carefully landed over him and pulled him up by the collar in to a deep kiss heated with hatred.

Brutal seemed to fit perfectly to the name of what they were doing. Hopelessness was the only thing they felt now a days anyways. Release is wrong though actually. This was a box up. Where the two of them force everything out only to have their emotions scattered again and pushed back in twisted in a different way each time. It was painful and heartbreaking, and they loved every second of it. There are times when they might ask themselves why they chose the other to do this. Only a few times when they know for sure.

Tony pulled away from the kiss and leaned up to press against Loki more. The God snarled at him in a look that one would wear if they were about to recreate 9/11 or bomb a helpless country. However Tony just smiled meekly and leaned up to kiss his jaw and cheek a few times, lightly and uncharacteristically sweet. In response Loki tightened his grip on Tony's shirt and with a slightest pull they both watched it tear off and was soon discarded.

They were the opposite of each other. And yet they came from the same place. Both outcasts in their own world, from parents, void from any real friend or companion. Only difference is where their paths led. Just as falling asleep starts out the same, but it can lead to a dream or a nightmare. Both of them knew that. But they did not know who was who, or if they were both. That's all they wanted to know.

Loki leaned down and attacked Tony's collar bone with viscous bites that left his upper chest smeared with drops of blood. Nightmare. During this Tony's head was tipped back allowing the God more room to attack. One of his hands were tangled gently in his longer black hair and the other resting on his lower back pulling him closer in to an embrace. Dream.

Leaning away quickly Loki moved to strip down the both of them ripping apart the fabric and leather as if they were tissue paper and tossing them off the bed and away from them. He then returned to leer over Tony with a savage grin that was only illuminated by the drops of blood on his teeth and chin. Nightmare. Tony was left unfazed and only smirked lightly in an almost scolding manner reaching up to wipe off his chin with the back of his hand. Dream.

They made eye contact for the first time that night. Loki glared at him panting, Tony beamed. Leaning in for another kiss Loki entered him without preparation. Just like that the tables turned. Tony became the night mare, shouting a curse tears boiling at the corner of his eyes because of pain. He gripped Loki's shoulders and clawed in to them, leaning forward to bite Loki's shoulder hard to muffle his second scream of pain. But Loki simply smirked almost affectionately and gently shook him off so that he flopped back down on the bed. The God pressed close and began to carefully kiss and lick the blood off of his chest moving up to brush away the stray tears of pain that fell before carefully kissing him. Dream.

When Tony had relaxed he began to move. The Genius twisted gritting his teeth half sitting up, only able to make it maybe 3 inches before be forced to stop because of Loki being on top of him. He clawed at his back and spat curses at him in a deep constant growl that Loki would barely be able to understand if he chose to listen. Tony's hand moved to grip his hair again only pulling it back in a brutal way that twisted Loki's head back. Nightmare. Loki smiled lightly and moved his hands downward to rub him lightly and carefully continuing his softer soothing of his turning purple collar bone and jaw. He hummed small complements and calming things in his ear.

Both ended at the same time in different ways. Tony with an angry hateful shout digging his nails in further, Loki with a gasp and a low smooth moan. They parted panting both feeling emotions ebbing and leaving them in a blissful numb. They laid a few feet away from each other for a few moments panting to catch their breath and allowing the other and themselves to think everything over.

Loki was the first to make a sound. A silent sort of sob, more of a shaky breath really. Tony smirked and started to move closer to him, both meeting in the middle of the bed wrapping their arms around each other and pressing close as they possibly could, holding on to the other tight as they could. Tony leaned up and kissed Loki lightly, a question. The God kissed back both with equal tenderness. They fell asleep like that. Both wrapped up in each other's arms breaths matching perfectly. Dreams.

When Tony awoke Loki was out of bed healing himself. He felt the familiar tingling and looked down to watch his collar bone magically become whole again. They always left this way. No words. Not even looking at each other. Loki would wake up, take a shower, heal them both, get dressed and go outside of the room to find a new blanket and a cloth bag of food and drink. It had been 3 months sense New York and he was on the run from seemingly everyone. His dream always made sure that at least he would stay healthy while trying to destroy the world.

Then he would call a short goodbye in Norse that Tony never knew what it would mean. He did not want to know in case it was something terrible. "Greita Jarn Draumr. Ek vilja pik einga godr hvild."*** The two dreams would force the other out of their mind. Loki to go and indulge himself in the nightmares of his conquest. And Tony left to go and find his own nightmare in another bottle of liquor. Until they could meet again and find their dreams.

***Goodbye Iron Dreamer. I only wish you good rest."


End file.
